


A Cinematic Vision Ensued

by Starkurt



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm going to carry this fandom on my back, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkurt/pseuds/Starkurt
Summary: Established Kurtofsky PWP.





	A Cinematic Vision Ensued

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in season 5-ish, probably. I don't know, I don't work here. This is also unedited out of the necessity to sleep but the drive to post, so godspeed.

The loft, previously all but silent aside from the distant street traffic, was filled with a metallic slam as the front door was thrown open, hitting the end of the frame. Following it, Dave pulled around the corner, whipping an already grabby Kurt with him. Keys dropped to the wood floor as they fumbled to miss a picket, filling the apartment again with a loud clink.

Already, Dave’s back was against the sliding door, his hands clutched at the hem Kurt’s shirt as the other’s sought after any skin, landing upon his cheeks. Kurt’s lips had only left Dave’s for the moment the door had needed to be opened, and had quickly found their way back to Dave’s own. Kisses came rough and sloppy, but passionate. Dave tugged at the other’s shirt, pulling the rest of it from where it lay tucked in the top of Kurt’s jeans before slipping his hands beneath.

Kurt shivered, pulling Dave closer as their mouths parted for a moment. “Door,” he said firmly, causing Dave to remove a hand to pull the front door shut behind him, only to return it and instead move his lips to Kurt’s neck. He laid a few pecks along the other’s jaw before nudging Kurt’s chin up with his nose. Kurt obliged, dropping his hands and tilting his head, and let out a soft whimper as Dave kissed along his neck, and back up to just under the corner of his jaw. 

Dave took the opportunity to turn both himself and Kurt, swapping positions so Kurt’s back now lay against the door. Kurt rolled his shoulders as they hit the metal, letting his head slump back as Dave continued to mouth along it. Dave let his kisses fall, moving down towards Kurt’s throat. He removed his hands from Kurt’s back, sliding them along the man’s waist and hips, his palms resting on the hem of Kurt’s pants, thumbs grazing the skin above the hem.

Returning his hands to Dave’s head, Kurt ran his fingers through the back of Dave’s hair, pulling on the short curls he’d previously told the other to delay cutting. 

“You’ve been playing tease all day,” Kurt said, his voice gravelly but light. A smile was tugging at the corners of his lips, and he felt Dave’s own curl into a smirk along his neck. 

“You love it,” Dave replied, his breath warm along Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt grinned to himself, not bothering to give any confirmation. Instead, he rested his arms around Dave’s shoulders, and with it Dave slouched, kissing along Kurt’s chest through his shirt. Not close enough, Dave pulled his hands from the other’s waist, sliding them up to remove Kurt’s top. Kurt picked up immediately, once again moving his arms to help Dave pull his shirt up over his head. As they tossed it aside, Kurt made quick work of Dave, tugging the sweater off and over with his own shirt.

Dave returned his mouth to Kurt’s chest, and Kurt returned his hands to Dave’s waist. As the larger man slowly made his way down, peppering Kurt’s body with soft, open-mouthed kisses, Kurt’s hands slid up along Dave’s sides, settling on Dave’s shoulders as the other man dropped to his knees. Dave’s hands were quick, sliding from Kurt’s waist to his pant hem, then to his zipper. Kurt rolled his hips, already anticipating what was about to happen. He rubbed his hands along Dave’s shoulders, up to the nape of his neck and down again, dropping his head to watch as Dave undid his fly.

Zipper down, Dave tugged Kurt’s jeans down, grazing his palms along the sides of Kurt’s now exposed thighs for a moment before his mouth returned, kissing along the bulge in the other’s briefs. Kurt gently rolled his hips again, his mouth parting in wait as Dave continued to tease around his clothed cock. He could feel Dave smile again, and suddenly his briefs were down, just enough for Dave to get what he wanted. 

Dave leaned in, letting his tongue drag along Kurt’s half-hard cock, letting the weight of it guide him. Kurt let out a pleased sigh, his hands moving to grip once more at Dave’s soft curls. Taking his time, Dave licked and sucked along Kurt’s shaft as Kurt continued to gently roll against his mouth. Eventually, Kurt’s cock was completely erect, and he gave it one last long lick, his tongue wide as he moved upwards, only moving back down as he took it into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Kurt muttered, knowing what to expect but still always taken aback by the sheer sensation of it. After a few moments of Dave getting to a slow and steady pace, he knew he could take a little initiative, fucking his cock slowly, back and forth into the man’s mouth. 

Dave had closed his eyes, letting Kurt guide him, simply enjoying the small, breathy noises Kurt was making as he moved. Slowly he worked, allowing Kurt to press himself further and further into his mouth. As Kurt continued to roll, Dave’s mouth watered, which only encouraged Kurt’s bliss induced moans as Dave’s lips and tongue slid around him.

After a few minutes, Kurt gave a small tug at Dave’s head, and Dave popped off of his cock with a satisfying noise. Dave wasted no time, pushing himself back up to return to Kurt’s neck and mouth, his kisses sloppier than before. Kurt slipped his hands away only to push his briefs and jeans down further, then wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck as he kicked them off completely. Dave took the opportunity to immediately lift Kurt, and Kurt’s legs fell into place around Dave’s waist. The pair smiled, their faces red and lips swollen, taking in the moment before smashing their lips together again.

Pulling away from the door, Dave carried Kurt across floor, through the living room on a short journey to Kurt’s bedroom. Once there, Dave all but dropped Kurt, the boy removing his limbs enough to fall onto the mattress with a small bounce before sitting up. Dave leaned over to his left, pulling open a box on Kurt’s bedside table, fumbling for a small box of condoms and tube of lube. Dropping the tube on the bed, Dave opened to box as Kurt reached down, already working to undo Dave’s zipper. Once done, he tugged the hem down, revealing Dave’s own briefs, which were covered in a small doodled fox.

“These are cute,” Kurt said, smiling. He let his fingers drag along the seams as Dave chuckled.

“Only the best for you,” Dave teased, ripping open a condom package and tossing the trash to the side of the bed. Kurts fingers had started to linger, tracing along Dave’s cock before coming back to the hem of the underwear, pulling them down for Dave.

“We love a good pattern,” Kurt replied, licking his palm before grabbing Dave’s cock, slowly rolling his wrist and bringing his eyes to meet the other’s. He dropped his hand as Dave moved to roll the condom on, instead moving to uncap the lube beside him, squirting it into his hand. Returning his hand, he slowly began to work Dave’s cock, the man sighing above him. 

After a few moments, Kurt pulled away, spreading his legs and raising them back to Dave’s waist as he scooted forward a few inches, gripping his own cock in the process. A single hand on Kurt’s hip, Dave used the other to hold his cock. Slicked with lube, he barely pressed it along Kurt’s hole, the tip barely penetrating. Kurt breathed, preparing for the initial pressure, slowly jerking himself off to aid as a distraction. Giving Dave a nod, Dave nodded back, bending down to kiss Kurt as he rolled his hips, pressing the tip of his cock into Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt whined into the kiss, rolling his wrist a bit more to compensate. He continued to jerk himself as his body adjusted. It took a few moments of patience, the two sharing series of wanting kisses before Kurt nodded again, and Dave was free to move slowly.

Dave let out a sigh as Kurt tensed around him, but in a matter of seconds Kurt’s legs around his waist lessened their grip, and Dave could feel Kurt’s body relax further. Dave’s hips were slow, barely pulling in and out of Kurt. Kurt’s breath was harbored, continued to work his hand around himself, rubbing his thumb along the tip of his cock.

Dave’s hands dropped to the bed beside Kurt, letting his hips roll loosely. Kurt’s back then arched slightly, drawing Dave in, and he worked to pick up a steady roll.

The bedframe creaked as Kurt began to let out soft moans, his hands resting on Dave’s sides, which only encouraged Dave further. Minute by minute passed, and as Kurt’s noises grew more often, Dave’s hips quickened. In a matter of minutes, Kurt’s hands were gripping at his sides as Dave fucked him into the mattress.

“Please,” Kurt whined, Dave’s cock slipping in and out of him, beginning to need more.

Dave took the hint, letting out his own groan. His fingers curled around Kurt’s bedsheets, desperate to give Kurt what he wanted. Kurt’s moans quickly filled the empty loft, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other accompanying them. Eventually they grew louder and more often, Dave fucking Kurt with earnest. 

Gasping, Kurt moved to grip at the sheets as well, his cock throbbing as Dave’s slammed inside him. “Oh god,” he groaned, followed by a whine. He could feel how full and heavy his own cock was, hitting his lower abdomen with every thrust of Dave’s.  
The room was then filled with small “oh”s, and “fuck”s, and “yes”s, and “more”s as the two continued. Kurt was all but writhing, Dave’s sweat gathering along his spine. Kurt’s moans turned desperate, until he rolled his head back his mouth parting.

“Oh god, yes, fuck, yes--” he groaned, cut off with gasp, his whole body convulsing as he finally came, come spurting across his stomach and chest. He let out a whimper, his legs shaking as Dave continued to pound into him. 

“Fuck yeah,” Dave growled. Kurt was still shivering as he slammed into him, his mouth still parted and gasping. Dave caught Kurt’s eyes, half lidded.

“Use me,” Kurt breathed, the words almost caught in his throat. “Come on, baby. Please.”

Kurt’s words were all it took for Dave to commit. As the other continued to encourage him, Dave quickened his pace, fucking hard into Kurt’s ass. His hips slammed into the other, and he let out guttural groans as his cock began to grow tight. In no more than a minute Dave came, moaning as he rolled his hips into Kurt.

Kurt hushed with him, his body still shaking as Dave finished, slipping his spent cock out of him. Both panting, the messy kiss returned, lasting a few moments before they pulled away, smiling in ecstasy. 

“Love it,” Kurt said softly, resting his hand on Dave’s cheek. “As always.” Dave leaned his head into it, giving a small smile before turning to place a kiss on Kurt’s palm.

“Love you, as always.”

“Dork.”


End file.
